


Thursdays & Will

by gaydiangelo



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALRIGHT SOS SHIT, HOW DO I TAG IT, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing or whatever, a few swear words happen though, and nico trying to cuddle will like Boi, and will is so tired, drama queen, he is so smol, i just needed to write nico being lil shit, i relate, it was so fun, modern setting human au whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: Thursdays, though. Thursdays were the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck thursdays!

It was Thursday and to be very honest, that was never a good thing.

Will had to finally decide which day of the working week was the worst.

Obviously, any normal person would say Monday, because Mondays are all dull and have an annoying shadow of the weekend lingering behind people's back. But the truth was, Will never hated Mondays as much as the rest of his friends. Yes, it was terrible and made him want to choke someone, but we all have to suffer sometimes, right?

Tuesday wasn't that bad either, although Will suspected it was due to the fact he was now all right with the idea of the next week starting. On Tuesdays he had less people coming in on his morning shift and the traffic wasn't long. Really, the only thing he could hate Tuesdays for is that they weren't Saturdays.

Wednesday was always the easiest day in Will's busy schedule. Other people hated it because it was in the middle (“not Monday, but not Friday either, ya feel me, Willie?”), but he saw nothing wrong with it – it usually left him filled with excitement while he waited for the weekend. And the fact that people gave bigger tips on Wednesdays? Thank the gods for that.

Thursdays, though. They were the worst.

He and Nico always fought on Thursday; he always failed the classes he had on this day, too, and really, could anyone blame him if he wanted to stay at home? Probably no. It didn't mean he could, though. After Thursday always came Friday and after that there were two days full of Nico's bright smiles and their friends' cheerful laughter (and _no_ , it didn't mean he would suddenly start liking Thursdays; as if he could forget the amount of homework he brings home from uni, how his mother cannot pick up the phone because the hospital is too busy and Jason once had a car accident on Thursday. They were _terrible_ ). 

It was, surprisingly enough, Thursday, which left Will feeling drained and allergic to full spectrum of human emotion. He had to wake up to his boy friend missing (“ – Will,  _I'm telling you it's important and no, I cannot stay at home to cuddle you, get off me_ ) and his clothes dirty. The first thing was understandable; Nico was a businessman, you see, and he couldn't just ignore events because his boyfriend had a bad week that was only about to get worse, no matter how much they wanted it. The letter one, though. 

Fuck Thursdays.

 

 

When Will got to work, he felt like the world hated him more than anything on this world.

His car broke down, Leo was injured, there was snow everywhere, his father called and there was no sign of Nico to hold his hand. Honestly, he could just die right now for all he cared. What was the point of live anyway? Why are people on this world? How do they function everyday? Do they sometimes feel crushed under the weight of all the pain around them? Do they notice how fake everything seems to be even though there could be so much love?

Are their Thursdays as bad as his?

“Good morning, sleepy head. I see you haven't got the chance to save some lost kitten yet today.”

And are their friends annoying, too?

“Good morning, Lou Ellen. No, no kittens saved today. I'm busy. I have a very important mission, you see. I have to serve coffee for rude customers who don't know a single thing about manners.” They both smiled, meaning the greeting was accepted. That was the routine, something they established when they first met. Their history is a long one; involves a bit fake dating, more friends drama and getting them both together in relationships with people they actually liked but it was a beautiful friendship nonetheless, and Will be damned if he let some ugly day ruin what they have been building for years now.

Not that he didn't think Thursdays were capable of doing that. He just wasn't willing to let it go without a fight.

Lou Ellen put a hand on his should and squeezed it tightly. Really, if he wasn't so busy hating on Thursdays, he could be getting emotional over this gesture. “You get 'em, tiger!”

Will laughed, his head thrown back and for a moment he forgot about the hatred he was feeling all day. You see, that's the magic friends have. They make you feel like you are capable of doing something else than swallowing in your own miserable head and laugh, laugh, _laugh_ , till you can't catch your breath, let alone wipe the tears from your eyes. 

Then he took a deep breath and get on with this day, wanting it to be over as fast as it could. 

 

(Spoiler: it took a lot for it to end. Actually, when he got home, he felt like he was seven years and three months older, despite spending just a few hours outside. Really, it was all because of Thursdays.)

 

Finding the key in his own pocket shouldn't be this difficult, but here he was, outside his (and  _Nico's_ ) apartment for an hour now, with tears in his eyes and clenched fists. Alright, maybe he was exaggerating here. He was, in fact, in tears and barely controlling his fists, but he hardly spent five minutes outside, let alone an hour. But it  _did_ feel like one and that's what counted here; really, it would be all easier if Nico was home and  _could open the freaking door_ – 

“Someone is in trouble, I see.”

Oh, yes. Count on his boyfriend to always find him in humiliating situations instead of these where he could prove he wasn't a total failure. Just perfect. It was all because of Thursdays. He turned to face Nico and sighed, making the other furrow his eyebrows.

“Hello to you, too. Aren't you supposed to be back on Saturday? Wait. You didn't kill anyone, did you?”  Nico laughed at that and  _really_ , Will loved the sound of that. It was like music, but much more delicate and precious. At the beginning of their relationship Nico didn't laugh a lot– actually, he didn't laugh at all. It's probably why Will liked to cherish every moment of joy the had now. Or maybe he just really, really liked the way his boyfriend laughed. Both options worked for him.

“No, silly” Nico said while taking the keys out of Will's pocket and  _oh,_ there they were. He could swore he already searched this one before. “I didn't kill anyone. In fact, I was very polite and charming. They let me off faster thanks to that. Shouldn't you be happy?” 

They came inside and Will was relieved to see his flat after  _whole day_ of missing it. He was even more happy to have his boyfriend here and decided to show the other that with a sweet, chaste kiss that didn't last long. But it didn't have to; the had plenty of time now, where they weren't chased by Nico's nightmares and Will's fears. So much time, if you think about it. They could just stay in their flat together, forever, holding hands and...

“Cuddling?” Yes. Yes. Yes. Did he mention a yes? 

Will grabbed Nico's hand and tugged him forward to the bedroom, letting the other talk about his day and all the negotiations he had. He wasn't gonna stop his boyfriend from talking, not where it was really rare for Nico to open up to him like this. Don't get him wrong, the dark-haired boy talked and he did that a lot, but usually not about stuff that concerned him and his life. So Will was pleased to hear every story while changing his daily outfit to some worn out sweatpants that probably belonged to Frank if the size of them was anything to go by.

Very pleased, indeed.

“And then he goes like this! Can you believe him? I know it's hard for heterosexual people to have a brain but really, to be this ignorant? I am disgusted. I should ask my boss for pay rise.” They were in the bed right now, mess of limbs and locks, although none of them seemed to mind. It wasn't anything new, not for them. They always seemed to end up like this, somehow being apart draining them more than and more each time. Will didn't mind Nico leaving for his work, just like his boyfriend didn't mind him staying nights at library, too busy studying. They both knew they would come back to one another, no matter what. Maybe the feeling wasn't as strong when they were younger, too scary and with their own demons sitting on their backs, but right now, everything was alright. They were alright, certainly, if soft kisses placed on foreheads were anything to go by. 

Will looked down to see Nico staring at him and they both smiled fondly, knowingly. Then the other shifted, suddenly destroying the moment that was forming and sat up, wicked smile on his lips. 

“I just noticed it always me who is the little spoon.” And  _oh_ , the little devil. Nico's face was scrunched a little, lips forming a pout, eyes watering. He knew Will couldn't resist this face, not when the Italian boy looked so disgustingly cute, his dark hair making him seem like a lost puppy that needed protection. “I feel like it's unfair, you know. Come here. You had a long day.”

He couldn't help but laugh whole-heart e dly. 

“Neeks, my darlin'.  You are like, 5'2. I'm 6 feet tall. We can't make it.”

“Oh, aren't you a faithful one! Fine, I will just do it by myself.” And he did, making the blond one shake with laughter. Nico curled himself around Will like a sick kitten and when he closed his eyes, Solace almost didn't have a heart to ruin it for him, uncomfortable position and idio cy of the situation be damned. But that would mean letting his boyfriend win and that's not something we would want, wouldn't we? So there was just one thing to, one right thing that could bring Will victory– and cuddles. He was in for cuddles. 

He pushed Nico out of bed and howled with laughter. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

“I told you, it won't work! You are just too tiny!” He was laughing and laughing, his hands clutching his stomach, hair messy and eyes bright. Will was beautiful, just like that, a breathing, living creature, made of emotions and bright light. He made the world shine when it was too dark to handle and Nico was so, so in love with him, it hurt. But in a good way; he never wanted the hurt to go away.

So he grabbed a pillow and threw it at his boyfriend's laughing face. 

And then ran.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well. Maybe Thursdays weren't that bad after all. 

 


End file.
